Forum:Why I started Modding
I’ve beaten this game six times on the same character and done all the side quests probably about 3 times each. I have over 18 days played on my main and there is no gun I haven’t seen. To spice up my Borderlands experience I have started modifying weapons, class mods and shields. I do it more for fun and I only really try to make cool stuff rather than uber weapons, like the Stock weapons that have started appearing. I’m happy to mod your weapons for free, just send me a message over Xbox Live. I can do anything from changing a scope to making you a construct to making your new favorite new gun. If you want to Send me a message over Xbox Live, my gamertag is I SomeOneElse I (those are capital i's not lower case l's) hey dude, I have some modded weps and stuff but not anything that I haveodded myself. I have plenty of stuf for you to do, like creating my own awesome weapon and modding some of the weps I own. I can't mod because. I don't understand all the codes and stuff, so I'd be really grateful if you could do some mods for me. My GT is snailman 456 (as it appears here) and I play B'Lands quite a lot (understatement). I'll MSG you tonight and we'll so what we can do. Thanks, --<~Xxx Snailaman456 xxX~> 17:39, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I have recieved like 10 friend requests over night. If you want me to make you a gun, or modify one you already have then please don't send me a friend request. send me a message asking what you want me to do for you. I will get back to you as soon as I can, but understand that since I am asking for nothing in return that I am not going to cater to your ever request. I'll make you a few guns, or try to explain how you can mod for your self, but do NOT spam me with messages, or send me a dozen chat invites, it's annoying. And please, don't ask me over and over again to do something. If you want me to make you a gun and I say "I'll do it in a couple minutes", please don't ask again in 3 minutes..... - I SomeOneElse I NOTE******: since I started modding resently I really only know how to make weapons.........So unless you want a really simple shield/class mod I can't really help you......I am looking into learning how to make them though, and will update this page once I figure it out. Update: Learning how to hex edit to make weapons change weapon lvls and such :P When Scorpio guns and Rose Omegas seem to be all the rage, I am glad to see someone approaching modding with a philosophy much like my own. If you need help with shields and class mods, I am happy to offer the knowledge I have for the cause. If you haven't already, I recommend BLModding at http://blmodding.wikidot.com/start as there is an extensive listing of parts, prefixes, titles, materials, and everything else you need to work with items (does not yet include DLC3 though). Skeve613 16:50, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Can now mod tangible skill points, meaning if you want to max out your skills I can join your game and drop skill points for you. All I need is the number you need. -I SomeOneElse I i have a similar reason for modding. mine was I was roughly in my 30's on a hunter got tired of dying and losing ammo so i went online to look for button codes to help with that could not find any. so i went with plain B (which is look for cheat codes). same thing happened anywho I somehow found out about willowtree and the rest is history. now I can make anything you can equip or earn well exept for inventory SDU's which the part needed for it to be droppable got patch and the harmfull stuff which I have no desire to learn how to make as there is enough of those floating around anyway i have the PS3 version BTW. when the grim reaper pulls your number there is no way out 22:25, April 14, 2013 (UTC) : "got tired of dying and losing ammo"? That is not a 'similar reason for modding'. Just putting that out there. 05:44, April 15, 2013 (UTC)